pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Mecha-sleigh Elf
Mecha-sleigh Elf is a special zombie encountered in Arena and Piñata Party in Plants vs. Zombies 2 during December winter events. This zombie's ability can be split into 2 stages. Stage 1: Upon entering the lawn, Mecha-sleigh flies through the lawn like typical flying zombies with flighty speed from the pull force of Robo-dolphs. When the front Robo-dolph reaches the leftmost column, the Robo-dolphs lifts the Mecha-sleigh up into the sky out of the player's view, before entering the lawn from the rightmost column again 6 seconds later. The cycle repeats. Each time the Mecha-sleigh passes through the lawn, the Elf drops a gift bomb randomly on one of the 9 tiles on the row. The gift bomb explosion kills any plants or zombies on the tile. When a Robo-dolph is defeated, only one Robo-dolph remains so the Mecha-sleigh speed drops from flighty (2 tiles per second) to speedy (0.4 tiles per second) which is 5 times slower. Stage 2: Once the last remaining Robo-dolph is defeated, the Mecha-sleigh can no longer move and will stay right where it is when the last Robo-dolph was defeated. The Elf in the Mecha-sleigh will proceed to sing Christmas songs, slowing down all plants and zombies in a 3x3 area (50% decrease in attack and movement speed). Once the Mecha-sleigh is destroyed, 1 gold coin and 5 silver coins are dropped! Origin The vehicle is based on Santa Claus's reindeer pulling a sleigh to help Santa Claus deliver gifts to children on Christmas Eve, with "Mecha-sleigh" based of a mechanized version of the sleigh. "Robo-dolph" is a red-nosed robotic reindeer with its name coming from the word "Robot" and "Rudolph", a red nose reindeer. Almanac Entry Overview Absorbs a total of 3600 damage per shot, consisting of the Mecha-sleigh (2000 damage) and 2 Robo-dolphs (800 damage each). Each can receive damage separately and simultaneously like PvZ2 Camel Zombies. Strategies This zombie's main purpose is to be a tank for the zombies behind, although it leaves the zombies behind during the 6 seconds it takes to come back down after lifting up into the sky. Weaknesses *Plants that do piercing damage, hitting the two Robo-dolphs and the Mecha-sleigh all at once: Bloomerang, Snapdragon, Lightning Reed, Laser Bean, Fume-shroom, Guacodile, Phat Beet, Ghost Pepper, Cactus, Jack O' Lantern, Cold Snapdragon and powered Shadow Peashooter. *E.M.Peach temporarily immobilizes the machine. Tips *With 2 Robo-dolphs, the Mecha-sleigh takes 4.5 seconds to travel the entire row and with 1 Robo-dolph, the Mecha-sleigh takes up to 22.5 seconds to travel the entire row. *Try to defeat the final Robo-dolph near the rightmost column, since that's where the zombies mainly are and the singing Elf will slow them down. *Blover will not blow this zombie off screen. It will only blow this zombie to the rightmost column, the same goes for Hurrikale. *Since most instant kills do 1800 damage, using an instant kill on the correct spot will hit both two Robo-dolphs and the Mecha-sleigh, killing the Robo-dolphs instantly and leaving the Mecha-sleigh with only 200 damage of health. Gallery Mecha-sleigh Elf HD.png|HD full image Mecha-sleigh HD.png|HD Mecha-sleigh Robo-dolph.png|HD Robo-dolph Trivia *If somehow the Mecha-sleigh is destroyed before the Robo-dolphs, the Robo-dolphs will be set free and fly up the sky, leaving the lawn altogether. *Upon defeat of the Mecha-sleigh, it crumbles into parts (like Mecha-Football Zombie). *This page is published on Punji's 8th year anniversary of joining PvZCC. Category:Punji's Creations Category:Punji 2019 Category:Flying Zombies Category:Contest Winner